Merry Christmas Baby
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: Christmas with the Puckerman family. Future, obviously.


"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Momma! Momma, get uuuuup!" a tiny, persistent voice called over and over and _over_ again. "Momma! C'mon, Momma! Get up!"

"Baby, it's early," Puck heard his wife groan, a grin crossing his lips. "Go back to sleep. It's still dark."

"S'dark a'cuz you got your eyes _closed_," the little girl insisted. "It's really, _really_ bright."

He had to stamp down his laughter when a concentrated beam of light crossed his vision. Apparently, Lanie found the flashlight and figured out how to turn it on. He hoped she wouldn't teach her brother that trick when he was old enough to give a shit about Christmas morning.

"Lanie," Quinn groaned. "Just a little longer. Please?"

"Are you really trying to reason with a four year old on Christmas morning?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

Big. Mistake.

"Daddy!" she squealed before launching herself on top of him. "It's Crimmas! Get up! I wanna see if Santa came!"

"Lanie …"

"And Jake is awake."

He heard Quinn groan again so he reached over and put his hand on her hip. "I got him. You stay here. We've got some milk I can pop in the micro." He rolled out of bed and grabbed up Lanie, tossing her over his shoulder. "I'll feed the monsters. You got fifteen minutes to get your sexy behind out of bed or I'm gonna unleash the Kraken."

He couldn't stop himself from laughing when he felt Lanie push herself up on his back and yell, "Yeah!" at his exhausted wife.

Twenty minutes later, his beautiful, tired, and grumpy as hell wife shuffled out of the bedroom and flopped herself on the ground in front of the tree. She reached her arms out and he obliged by walking over and handing their five month old son to her.

"Hey, little man. Daddy feed you good?" she asked with a wide smile.

Jake just turned and pointed at the lights.

"Daddy's the man, baby. You know that," he answered as he walked into the living room, his index finger being held by their daughter.

"Yeah," Lanie answered as she released his finger and skipped to flop beside her mother.

He lowered himself to the floor, grinning when his boy reached out for him. Quinn passed Jake and Lanie crawled into her lap, looking up at her mother. "We sing to Jesus now, right?"

He smiled when his wife looked over, shrugging. They took the kids to both Mass and Temple and it looked like Lanie was taking a shine to her mother's religion. She sang the songs and was learning the sacraments or whatever (So he had an earbud in so he could listen to the pregame show on Sunday mornings. Whatever. Mass was fucking _long_.) and she just seemed to enjoy the service.

His little dude was too small to know what the fuck was going on, so he got to just sorta chill in the back with his son and listen to the game. Only difference was Jesus was watching the whole thing.

He sat quietly while the girls sang, a small smile on his face. Quinn still had the most beautiful voice (he was concerned with all the screaming she'd done while pushing Jake out) and he loved listening to her. Even if she was singing Happy Birthday to a tiny, porcelain Jesus.

Weirdo.

As soon as the last note died, Lanie pretty much threw herself into the pile of presents. Quinn tried to chastise her, of course, but he was pretty sure his guffawing was kind of negating any punishment Q was going to try to dish out.

Whatever. It's fucking Christmas.

He watched as Lanie tore through her gifts, her squeals growing louder and louder with every rip of paper. She, of course, tried to open every single freaking box but Quinn always managed to distract her with another present from Santa.

He waited until she was done and hugging some Build a Bear to her chest like it was a million bucks or something before he started helping his son open his gifts. Or, okay, he opened them while Jake tried to shove paper into his mouth.

Whatever. Same thing.

He pulls out a plush fire truck and hands it to Jake, who automatically shoves it into his mouth. Everything the kid gets his hands on goes in his mouth. Sometimes it's cute and all but _fuck_ did he have to suck on the remote the other day?

He got up and put Jake in his playpen and handed Lanie her Leap Frog ("That's not _new_, Daddy!") and pushed her to the couch. He moved back over and helped Quinn up, kissing her before reaching into the tree and pulling out a small box.

"You said no gifts," she said quietly. "I didn't …"

"I don't celebrate Christmas, baby. Just open it," he nodded.

She watched him for a moment before looking down and pulling the top from the box. Inside was a diamond teardrop pendant. She looked up at him in shock and he just shrugged.

"Puck …"

"I love you. Whatever. It's just a neck – oof!" He caught her when she threw herself into his arms. He chuckled and held her tight, simply breathing her in for a moment. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to her lips, smiling when she tried to deepen it. "Uh uh! Little ones in the room. You wanted the rule, now you have to live with it. Breakfast?" he asked as he slapped her behind and headed into the kitchen.

"Sounds great," she called in return.

"It does. I want waffles," he told her before disappearing into the bathroom. "Take your time, though. I'mma be in here for a little while."

"You're repugnant," she laughed.

"Baby, your mom and dad'll be here in, like, four hours. You know I get too nervous to go near the bathroom when they're in the house."

"You're ridiculous too!" she added as she headed into the kitchen. "And a little bit pathetic."

"You fu-freaking _love _me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you need to do and then come help me with breakfast!"

"It's _Christmas_, baby. A day of _rest_."

"That's _Sunday_, Puck. Not _Christmas_."

"Whatever. Breakfast."

"Puck …"

He knew that tone. "You didn't let me finish, baby! Breakfast …. is what I'll cook for you as soon as I finish in here."

He couldn't see her smirk but he knew it was there.


End file.
